The Chosen Doctor
by Daisy Wilson
Summary: Aternate Ending for 'The Chosen People'- What if the father was one of the doctors?
1. Chapter 1

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I don't own MASH...if I did, I would be over the moon but alas :(

Authour's Note: This is one of my top 5 favorite MASH episodes. Here's a twist I thought would be interesting. Italics are the dialogue in the episode.

_Him father not just guy, him father doctor at MASH 4077_

_That's our phone number. And you say he could talk up the ol' wind song,eh? Pierce and or MacIntyre..._

Hawkeye and Trapper made their way to Henry's office.

"Wonder what Henry wants.." Trapper thought out loud. Hawkeye shrugged his shoulders. Between the family setting up camp in the compound and the everyday hustle and bustle of the unit, they hadn't much chance to get into any trouble.

The pair walked into the office, "Henry, you have to do something about that ox," Hawkeye said as he scraped his boot. He looked at the small Korean woman in the chair and froze.

"I think one of you knows Ms. Soon He a bit better than the other one. She claims she and one of our doctors committed parenthood. Any volunteers?" Henry asked.

Trapper shook his head no but Hawkeye didn't move. "Him doctor," the young woman said, pointing directly at Benjamin Franklin Pierce.


	2. Chapter 2

The Chosen Doctor- part 2

Rating: Teen

A/N: Thanks to the feedback, I decided to keep going with this. Let me know what you think! Also, I decided to make the baby a newborn.

Trapper stared at his friend. Henry shook his head and Sam told Hawkeye, "You've done it now."

"Soon He," Hawkeye said, finally finding his voice.

"Hello Hawkeye," she replied in a small voice.

Hawkeye kept his eyes fixed on the baby in her arms. It was a newborn, no more than a week old.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned. "Who helped you with the birth?"

"He came a week ago. My parents make me go when they see he not Korean," she explained.

"He?" Hawkeye questioned, eyes still fixed on the baby.

"A boy," she smiled.

The baby in question now chose to open his little eyes and looked directly at Hawkeye. It was clear that he was part white; he had Ben's blue eyes. Soon He looked at Ben and passed him the bundle. He paused for a second before accepting the baby, pulling him to his chest. And in that split second, he fell in love with his little boy.

"Better do a blood test to confirm it," Trapper said to Henry.

"She and the baby should have a check up too," Sam added. "The midwives around here can be of mixed calibre," he explained.

"Come on Soon He," Ben said as he stood up. "I'll check him out."

Margaret was informed of the situation and came in while Henry checked Soon He. Trapper and Ben looked over the baby, to make sure he was ok.

"Lungs sound good," Trapper said as he pulled the ear buds of the stethoscope out of his ears. "Let's weigh the little guy."

Ben picked up his son and placed him on the scale. He gave a little nod. "6 pounds 8 ounces; good size. She must have taken good care of herself when she was pregnant," Trapper concluded.

"Yeah," he said absently as he touched the baby's food.

"You didn't know?" the curly haired man questioned.

"No. I didn't. We were only together for a month or so when I first got here," he explained.

"How old is she?"

"19," Ben blushed.

"Do you love her?"

"I don't think so. But I do love this little guy. Trapper, what am I going to do?"

"Don't know buddy. You have to figure this one out yourself."

Sam spoke to Soon He and found out that she was applying for aid. She was homeless, had no means to support herself or her child. Ben and trapper came back in to the exam room. Ben was holding a bandage on the crying baby's foot where Trapper had taken the blood sample.

"He ok?" Soon He questioned reaching for her baby.

"He's fine," Ben assured her. "Just upset," he said as he passed her over the baby. She quickly took the baby and opened her blouse and started to nurse the baby whose cries quickly stopped. Trapper, Henry and Sam turned away to give her some privacy but Ben kept watching her feed their baby. Once the baby was done, she handed him back to Ben while she fixed her clothes. Soon He yawned and rubbed her eyes before reaching for the baby.

"Henry, I'm going to take Soon He and the baby back to the Swamp so she can sleep for a bit until we get the blood test back, alright?"

"Yeah," Henry nodded, "she looks tired. We'll come et you when the results come back."

Hawkeye showed Soon He to the Swamp and to his cot.

"This nice," she said as she sat down on the bed. Ben handed her the blanket which she gratefully accepted. She curled up in his bed and was soon asleep. Ben could do nothing but watch her and the baby sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Chosen Doctor- Part 3

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: See part 1

A/N: Feedback please!

Ben sat on Trapper's bunk for a while Soon He slept in his bed and Soon Yong slept in his arms. He was torn; he loved his son with ever fibre of his being but he had no idea how to proceed. He cared for Soon He but he couldn't call that feeling love.

After an hour, Trapper appeared with the blood test results.

"It's a match," he said as he sat down next to his friend.

"I know," he said looked down at the bundle in his arms.

"What are you going to do?" Trapper asked.

"I don't know; I'll have to talk to Henry. If she wakes up, tell her where I went," he instructed as he went to find Henry. He walked across the compound to the hospital building to his CO's office.

"Henry?" he called in a small voice.

"Come in Hawk." Sam was still in the office talking to Henry when Ben re-appeared with the bundle in his arms.

"I gather we're getting you something this Father's Day?"

"Yeah. Henry, Sam, what are my options?"

"Well," Henry started, "you can either marry her or you can assume financial responsibility for the baby," he in formed the young surgeon.

"Sam, what will her life be like if I walk away from this?" he asked with fear in his voice.

"Hawk, I'm not going to lie to you. Everyone will know she has an amerasian baby; men will know she's not a virgin. She doesn't have a family and will probably not find a husband while she has the baby. She doesn't have a means of support, no one to keep her safe, no money and no way of earning money; Hawkeye, she and the baby will probably die."

Hawkeye blanched and looked down at the baby in his arms and pulled him a bit closer to his chest.


End file.
